deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Above the Law (Dead Rising)
Above the Law is a scoop accessible in Dead Rising. It takes place in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza, on the afternoon of the second day. It involves a corrupted police officer, Jo Slade, who has several women held hostage. Overview Frank West enters Lovely Fashion House to find a police officer, Jo Slade, standing over a tied up hostage, Kay Nelson. Upon seeing Frank, she begins to degrade Kay, calling her a "whore" for "luring another man" into the store. Frank pleads the officer to stop as she rubs her nightstick over a hysterical Kay, only to be threatened by the psychotic officer. She threatens to attack him if he intervenes. After a battle with Jo, she dies while convulsing violently on the floor. With Jo dead, Frank takes her Handcuff Key and frees her four hostages, Kay, Lilly Deacon, Kelly Carpenter, and Janet Star, and escorts them back to the security room. Jo's Stun Gun will also be available to use, and will respawn each time Frank enters Wonderland Plaza in the Lovely Lady Fashion House. Battle Style Jo actively attacks her hostages. If Frank is not near her or trying to attack her, she will walk around the store and attack Kay, Lilly, Kelly, or Janet. *'Kick': Jo can lash out with a kick similar to Frank's kick attack. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Stun Gun': She can use her stun gun to electrocute Frank. Although this attack is slow, it is devastating when it connects as Frank is knocked to the floor and rendered immobile for several seconds afterward. During this time, Jo can follow up by stomping on Frank's groin, dealing several blocks of damage until Frank recovers. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Bludgeon': If Frank is close to her, she will attempt to bludgeon Frank with a swing of her fist. This attack is slow but is capable of dealing heavy damage. *'Handgun': If Frank is out of her attack range or aiming at her with a firearm, she will pull out her handgun and shoot at Frank. This attack deals only light damage. Sometimes, if Frank is hit, she will blow off the smoke from her gun. This is a Photo Op. Notes *Although the scoop is not activated until Frank enters Lovely Fashion House, the health bars of Lilly, Kelly, and Janet are triggered as soon as Frank enters Wonderland Plaza with this scoop active. If Frank leaves the plaza, their health will deplete and they will eventually die. Kay is not affected as she appears in the cutscene, and will be present as long as the scoop is active. *If a captive survivor is killed while still handcuffed, a Photo Op icon will appear over their head as they die. Trivia *Jo supposedly became jealous of young girls looks, which may explain her corruption. *The song that plays during the fight is Heaven's Creepin' In by Supernova Syndicate. *Jo is unique among the psychopaths with hostages since she will intetionally and actively attack her hostages. *In Dead Rising beta, instead of Kay being held by Jo, it is Sophie Richards. *Even if Janet, Kelly and Lilly are alive when Frank arrives they don't appear in the cutscene. Gallery Whathavewehere.jpg|"What have we here?" Officer.jpg|"Officer?" inside Lovely Fashion House 2.png|Hostages in the Lovely Fashion House AbovetheLaw.jpg|Rescuing Jo's hostages Dead rising dead jo (4).png|The nightmare is over for Kay... Dead rising dead jo (9).png|...and Janet... Dead rising dead jo.png|...and Kelly... Dead rising dead jo (10).png|...and Lilly. Above the Law beta.jpg|Beta version of the scoop. Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Psychopath Battles